


Our pace

by DreamingIsAlwaysPossible



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Age Difference, Boyfriends, Choking, Dom Moon Taeil, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, First Time Together, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hyuck has a short internal debate about blowjobs, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Moon Taeil, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, but no actual sex since underwear stay on, but not really, but still figuring things out, idk - Freeform, inexperienced Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, it's very temporary, kind of, not more than irl but I thought it might need mentioning, on a bed, taeil best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsAlwaysPossible/pseuds/DreamingIsAlwaysPossible
Summary: Hyuck starts something he's not ready to finish.(Cuddling in bed leads to something more. But Hyuck's not really ready for that. Luckily he has an attentive boyfriend.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I just wanted to write some fluffy angst. Turned out more sexual than I intended. Hope someone enjoys it.

It had been a long day. They had been exhausted when they got back home. But now, having showered, eaten dinner and laying here, tucked in next to Taeil, he felt content. There was a familiar feeling in laying with his arms wrapped around the older and a warmth spreading through his chest when he felt a hand stroking his back and sometimes wander up to his neck. 

His head was buried in the just slightly shorter man’s shoulder and his leg thrown over the other’s hips. He exhaled softly into Taeil’s skin. A shiver traveled down Taeil’s body, leaving his frame trembling underneath Donghyuck for barely a second. Oh. 

Their whole relationship was quite new. Not new new, but considering how long they had known each other, a significant part of it had been spent being completely platonic friends. It was probably for the best with how young Donghyuck had been when they met. Taeyong had still almost had a heart attack, while Doyoung had been very protective of Donghyuck, when they told everyone. But everything was fine. There hadn’t been too much of a shift despite the new situation. 

Their relationship had just started out with Taeil being a place where Hyuck sought out comfort. The older was very accommodating for Hyuck but could also hold his own against him. He in turn had tried to be there for the older when he had struggled but hadn’t wanted to show his younger band members that. They had gotten closer and sleeping like this had been a frequent happening even before they became something more. 

They were taking things slow, with how delicate their circumstances were. They couldn’t afford there to be any bad blood between members. Sometimes Donghyuck felt like they were going at a almost excruciating pace, but mostly he thought it was a good thing. It’s not like he had that many prior experiences with relationships to compare to or get help from. 

Taeil on the other hand had some experience and was older. Donghyuck had this fear that he would get tired of Donghyuck. Yes, he had a undoubtedly sparkling and wonderful personality. And he didn’t look half bad, especially now that he had matured. But he still had a lingering insecurity underneath all that. He knew some of his other hyungs got tired of his energetic behaviour sometimes, he didn’t want Taeil to do that as well. 

Not that he always was hyper. Obviously that just wasn’t possible! Now, for example, was a moment when he was fine with just laying here while Taeil was looking at something at his phone. 

He pressed a kiss to the junction between Taeil’s shoulder and neck. There was a thud next to his ear, where Taeil’s phone had missed his head by a hair’s breadth. 

“I thought you were asleep already.” The words vibrated through Donghyuck. 

“No, can’t miss out the opportunity to spend time with you by doing something as trivial as sleeping,” he mumbled into his human pillow. 

He could feel his blood rushing and heart beating faster just by Taeil’s close proximity and the strong feeling of home. The hand that now got stuck in the gap between his shirt and sweatpants was not helping. 

Damn. It’d be so obvious with his position, basically laying across Taeil’s body like a blanket. 

Taeil picked the phone back up and Donghyuck went back to his boneless state of cuddling. Taeil’s heart, which had been going at a steady pace the hour they had lain here, was also picking up speed. It was barely noticeable, except it had been the center of Donghuyck’s world since they had shut the rest of it out with his bedroom door, so he noticed. 

Donghyuck planted another kiss on the easily accessible skin under him. Perhaps a bit to tease Taeil, but also to see what would happen. 

Nothing much, was the answer. When he twisted his neck to look up at the other, Taeil just looked back until Donghyuck lay back down. A tapping sound told him Taeil had gone back to his phone. 

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Taeil’s body wash mixed with the fragrance of their laundry detergent. He wrinkled his nose, sure the fresh aroma was nice but he prefered Taeil’s more natural one that was now hidden. 

He pressed closer, his heart beating harder. He felt a bone deep need to be as close as physically possible to his love. Having no concrete idea about what he wanted he fell back on the same thing he’d been doing so far that had been nice, kissing Taeil wherever he could reach. 

He made sure to not stay long enough in one spot to leave any marks. The one time he’d accidentally done that the other members had been given the perfect opportunity to pay him back for all the teasing he had done. They had not been merciful. 

Taeil twitched, as if an aborted move to get away from Hyuck’s antics. He paused his exploration and looked up again. Taeil’s flushed face looked back. 

“Sorry, I- just-” He raised an eyebrow at the stuttering that greeted him. Pushing himself up on his elbows the rest of him also adjusted as to not knee Taeil in the stomach or anything similar. That’s when he felt what it was that made the man under him a stuttering mess. He smirked at the older as he pushed his leg back into his lap and over onto the other side, straddling him.

Both of them were rosy and slightly breathless despite not having ventured in to any new territory. Donghyuck leaned down and went back to kissing along Taeil’s jaw. The phone was dumped on the bedside table and a second later Taeil’s hand was nestled in Donghyuck’s hair. With a steady hand he was guided within range for Taeil to kiss him. 

It took his breath away as always. Soft lips against his own. It was a better cure for the longing in his bones than breathing Taeil in had been. Wherever they met warmth surged into Donghyuck’s body as if they were two stars passing by close enough to burn each other. 

Lips meeting in a slow rhythm Donghyuck can’t stop the rise and fall of his body, leaving him rubbing against Taeil in the older’s lap. Taeil’s hand not located in his hair had found its way to his back. Leaving a trail of goosebumps on Hyuck’s skin where it moved under his shirt. He felt flames licking the inside of his stomach.

Donghyuck’s own hands trailed over Taeil’s shoulders, one continuing down across his clothed chest while the other went up to cup the older’s face. 

Hyuck kissed his way down Taeil’s neck again. The caresses suddenly left and his back felt cold. He sat back up slightly to see why Taeil had stopped. 

Fumbling with the hem of his shirt Taeil met Donghyuck’s eyes as he arched his back and pulled of his own shirt without a hitch. Hyuck hands dragged down over his now uncovered skin. 

He was a little bit nervous. They hadn’t really talked about how far they were comfortable with going, but it hadn’t been a problem so far. Whenever he had put an end to things Taeil had accepted it without even a comment. 

“Is this okay? Sorry, I should have asked before.” His words were barely louder than a breath. 

“Yeah, yes.” His hand traced the outline of Taeil’s figure. “You are so handsome.” He leaned back down to kiss him. No longer able to see what he was doing he accidentally brushed over Taeil nipples. 

A whine left Taeil’s plump lips. 

The older’s arms were secure around his back but Hyuck still gripped his shoulders tightly as he was thrown of balance and he suddenly found himself on his back. A kiss on his throat helped him understand why Taeil had reacted as he had. It felt like fire liquified seeping in to him melting him to a mindless mess. His arm were stopped in their attempt to explore the dazzling body before him. Any feelings of annoyance vanished when his wrists were pressed down next to his head. 

Safe. That’s how he felt. Well, that and like he’d melt out of his body. The flames in his stomach spreading to the rest of his body. 

Lips traced his throat and he couldn’t help but arch into the feeling. 

“Shit, Hyuck! I’m losing my mind here.” 

“Yeah? That-” Whatever he had planned to sass back with left his mind when Taeil pushed himself up on his elbows. He gazed down on Hyuck with so much love he didn’t even feel vulnerable despite having the other man between his spread legs and wrists pressed into the mattress. 

Taeil dragged his nose along Hyuck’s stretched out neck breathing heavily. The grip on his wrists let up and he seized the opportunity to feel Taeil’s warm skin under his fingertips. 

His back was smooth and he could feel the muscles underneath the skin flexing when Taeil grinded in to him. A whimper tore its way out of his chest. It felt so good to have the other pushing him into the fluffy bedding. 

“Wanna take of your shirt as well?” He felt the hands resting in the hem, waiting for his decision. He hesitated only a second before a new need to have Taeil’s bare skin against his own rose.

“Yes,  _ please _ ” He struggled to get the fabric off him but only ended up getting stuck and having to wait patiently for a chuckling Taeil to help him. 

The warmth inside Hyuck only diminished a little by being so exposed. But it was fine, right? This wasn’t different from Taeil being shirtless. Except now it was him. It’s not like it really mattered to him and Taeil seemed to like it. This wasn’t even passing in to new things yet. 

Untangled he hooked his arms around Taeil’s shoulders and pulled.

Taeil close upon him felt heavenly. Skin on skin being like a balm for his bone deep ache for Taeil. 

Their hands explored already mapped out places on their bodies. Taeil’s weight on him was comforting and the kisses tickling him wherever they landed. The older slowly, so carefully, worked his hips, pressing close to Donghyuck. Both of them were panting lightly from the tension and suspension. 

Leisurely Taeil made his way further down Donghyuck’s chest. Reaching the area under his collarbones he became more careless with marks he might leave, even working in some intentional hickeys. Donghyuck was torn between closing his eyes and throw his head back, like his body told him, and watching as the older painted his chest in colors. 

He was woken from his debate the moment Taeil reached the area below his belly button. He grabbed onto Taeil’s hair, effectively stopping him. The singer looked up at him. Donghyuck jokingly pouted his lips to get him to return up to his face level. 

Taeil smiled warmly and complied with Huck’s silent request. They spent some more minutes just staying there before Taeil turned them back to the first setting, him having Hyuck in his lap. This didn’t help Donghyuck’s nerves at all, since it left him feeling like he had to take the lead, for some reason. 

In what probably passed for a careful manner, while it actually was out of insecurity, he pushed on Taeil’s shoulders until he was lain horizontally along the bed. What he’d been on the receiving end of just before had felt really good and he decided to try to repay what Taeil had done to him. 

As it turned out Taeil’s nipples were much more sensitive than his, if the moan Taeil let out were anything to go on. He tried sucking lightly and was rewarded with more lovely noises. Confidence growing he continued his exploration while some of the fire picks back up. Taking the time he let his fingers follow along where the older’s ribs were barely perceptible. 

But no matter how slowly he moved he still ended up on the lower part of Taeil’s stomach. He chanced a quick glance up, but Taeil had his eyes closed and a small smile graced his features. 

He didn’t know what to do. 

Taeil didn’t stop him from going further, lower. Did that imply he should? Did Taeil want that? Did he want that? 

Hesitating he looked up again. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but some guidance sounded good. 

This time Taeil was already watching him, pupils blown. Eyes locked he tried to find the words he needed. Just staring at each other he could see the cogs turning in Taeil’s head, trying to figure out what the problem was. Tilting his head he scanned for Hyuck’s reaction. 

“You can, if you want.”

Donghyuck ducked his head back down to Taeil’s stomach. Okay, that answered the question if Taeil wanted. And it’s not like Hyuck would mind. He loved the idea of pleasing Taeil. He loved Taeil. 

After one last peck, placed on the belly button, he took the plunge, ice in his stomach. They had already started taking off their clothes, might as well take it to the next level this time. 

He sat up, and with Taeil’s cooperation, he started to pull down Taeil’s sweatpants over his hips. 

Right, there was something called underwear. Well, this wasn’t so bad.

‘This wasn’t so bad’? 

Wow, A+ for attitude. He internally slapped his forehead. 

He tried to take comfort in that there was nothing saying he’d actually have to take the dick in to his mouth. Surely a handjob could be acceptable? Maybe it wasn’t as nice, that’s what he’d read at least, but Taeil wouldn’t mind. Not that Taeil should have to settle for less nice things just because of him, but he could work his way up there! 

Taking one last deep breath he grabbed the edge of the boxers. At the same moment a hand grabbed his wrist and another found its way to his cheek. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Just as much as you can if you want to, you don’t have to.” 

Hyuck looked up and was met with a warm, smiling Taeil. He felt some relief flood in him as well as embarrassment. 

“I said what I did because I thought you were looking for consent. From your face I’m starting to think that may not be the case.”

Letting go of the underwear he grasped at the hand that had gripped his. 

“I don’t mind.” He looked down at the bare chest in front of him to avoid Taeil’s searching gaze. “I want you to feel good.” 

His head was tilted up and his forehead met Taeil’s. He closed his eyes. 

“Baby, please look at me.” He sighed but did as asked. The love that met him almost brought tears to his eyes as it chased away the shame he had felt. 

“There are more than one way to do this. I don’t want you to do anything that make you feel not good, okay?” He nodded. “If you still want to continue, we can on one condition.” 

“What?” His voice almost broke with just the one word. 

“You tell me where your limit is right now, when or if it changes in any way, and if we ever get close to something your not comfortable with, so we can avoid that. Can you do that?” 

Yeah, yeah he could do that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested I've got an idea for a part two. If so I just have to type it out.
> 
> And btw, I’m stuck inside because I’ve caught the corona so if anyone has any other requests or ideas they are more than welcome. Either here or on twitter, my @ is u_127dream_wayv 
> 
> Please tell me if you think I've tagged anything wrong <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah… Hey? Don’t really know what to say *burying my red face in my hands* Well this is what I spent my day writing. 
> 
> I’m sorry this is quite a bit shorter than the previous chapter? I hope you enjoy.

“Underwear stays on?” Taeil nodded in acceptance. 

“Does that mean you’re okay with your pants off as well or not?” 

Talking everything through with Taeil was a huge relief. Also a bit embarrassing. Laying all his thoughts, insecurities and desires out there was not generally easy, but Taeil made it so. 

A bit uncertain he met Taeil’s lips again. The older didn’t rush him and let Hyuck set the pace. Sitting facing each other he supported himself on Taeil’s shoulders as he rose to crawl closer. Hands on his hip and cheek met him halfway as he clambered back into Taeil’s lap.

Turned out that talking things though had other perks as well. If the person you’re with knows what you like, you actually get more of it. At least when it was with Taeil. Shocking, wasn't it?! 

Perhaps not, but Donghyuck left any more reflections about that for later, unable to focus on anything other than than hands and lips on his skin. 

Delicately Taeil maneuvered them down, hovering above Hyuck. That just wouldn’t do. 

“Please, I want to feel you.” Taeil stroked his cheek while still putting his weight on his elbows.    


“You are, but I don’t want to completely flatten you.” He smiled crookedly. 

“You won’t! Or I want you to. I don’t  _ know _ .  _ Please _ , I’ll tell you if it gets too much.” Taeil closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. 

The warmth surrounding him was more comforting than anything he experienced so far. He felt as if he was laying on a cloud and Taeil’s touches were like sunlight caressing him. No, not even that. He felt like the sun. Fire running through his limbs. Butterflies in his stomach. Everything was better than a sunny summers day. 

Taeil taking care of him, kissing him until he didn’t know his own name, and leaving him delirious with a need to have him closer, thought they were already touching from head to toes. He hooked his legs around Taeil’s thighs, would have been hanging from the older’s frame if he wasn’t already pressed tightly into the duvet. He almost wondered if there would be a Hyuck-formed dent there days after he would have to go up. 

Any of the hesitation from before was long gone. Any insecurity about laying almost naked under Taeil was chased away by the wandering hands and the stuttering breath of his boyfriend. He was really starting to enjoy the attention. 

Something cool traced his ear before he felt teeth nip gently at it.

“Love having you squirming under me.”

Hyuck gasped, as if he couldn’t get enough air. Oh. 

Fingers tracing Taeil’s arm he found his hand. He gripped it tightly, his own hands clammy. Taeil squeezed back. Encouraged he started to guide the palm higher until it met his collarbones. Taeil took control of their hands for a moment outlining the bones, eyes following their joint hands, until he gave in to where Hyuck wanted his hand. Just a few centimeters higher. He let go of Taeil the moment he reached the base of his throat. 

Taeil’s eyes snapped up to meet his and Hyuck felt himself redden. But Taeil didn’t seem upset. On the contrary, he seemed to have trouble keeping himself calm. 

“I’m gonna ask because I don’t want a repeat of out last miss. You want me to-” His voice died out in a wheeze and Hyuck couldn’t stop a small laugh at his shocked face. 

“Maybe not too much, I just want to be yours, to  _ feel _ it.” Taeil’s grip got more secure, but still not enough to actually stop any flow. It was perfect. Just a reminder that he was under Taeil’s control. Taeil could make his choices for him. But he also knew that if he let out anything he thought, Taeil would move the world to do what he asked. 

He bucked up into Taeil and was at once more pushed back. With one hand on his throat and the other holding his wrists above his head while Taeil was grinding into him between his legs Hyuck felt like he was floating, like he could fly away and disappear into the sky. Not that Taeil would let that happen. What made him feel like he was floating was grounding at the same time. 

A sob escaped him, back arching of the bed. The rocking motion of Taeil didn’t let up and he was left gasping. 

“It’s okay, let go. Whenever you need to.” Taeil’s arm left his throat as he pulled Hyuck even closer, arm sneaking around his midriff. He graced his nails against Hycuk’s spine and gripped his buttocks, heaving Hyuck higher up. 

Hyuck shook and bit down into Taeil shoulder lightly to make as little noise as possible. He was vaguely aware of Taeil still moving. He didn’t feel as if he had passed the clouds and reached some higher level. Instead he felt closer to Taeil than ever before. He felt warmth fill him. Not the scorching fire from before but like a hearth you come home to at the end of the day.

Taeil let out a long breath and stilled. They clung to each other as their breaths evened out. 

His eyes felt heavy and he was reminded of the fact that there was a day tomorrow as well and it must be well into the night now. Oh well. Everything would be worth this. 

Taeil pulled away despite Hyuck’s whine. They both grimaced at the now cold sticky feeling. Taeil brushed away his hair before he clambered out of the bed. Taeil was walking towards the door.

Suddenly he felt unbearably vulnerable. 

“Where are you going?” he asked in a small voice. 

Taeil turned back. Seeing Donghyuck’s sad face he stumbled back. 

“I’m just going to clean up, I’ll be right back, baby.” He pecked Hyuck’s forehead. “Would you be comfortable with me helping you or should I just come back in a bit?” 

Reassured, he pushed playfully at Taeil’s arm. “I’ll be fine. But you better come back and cuddle.” He pointed a finger at the older. 

“Of course.” He kissed the finger before leaving again. On his way out he picked up new underwear and threw them at Hyuck. 

Taeil wasn’t gone for many minutes. When he returned Hyuck was stretched out on the comforter, as if to be as much on display as possible. He suspected he looked a little bit like a cat with his lazy smile. 

After some shuffling they ended up as they had lain at the start of the eaving, Taeil on his back with Hyuck clinging to him like a koala. This time Taeil wasn’t on his phone though and gently stroked Hyuck’s head until he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you think the rating is wrong. Like is this M or E?? I have no idea?


End file.
